


Vivi

by Rynn336



Series: Songs for the Hopeful Heart [8]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynn336/pseuds/Rynn336
Summary: Colors melting all in amber shades.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukari/gifts).



> Heya! I hope you enjoy this, it was fun. Nugget's a dork. (Autocorrect sucks but I try to roll with it.)  
> The song for this one is [Vivi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pi7d3qDqmrQ) by Kenshi Yonezu, covered in English by Road.

There isn’t a whole lot about Hajime that Nagito doesn’t love.

He presses his earbud deeper into his ear and taps his thigh gently to the beat, looking over at Hajime. They boy’s lips move silently with the words, turned up at the corners in a smile. Nagito still has trouble catching exactly what the song says, but it’s clear Hajime has listened to it countless times. _I love you so, Vivi! And when tomorrow comes along…_

Even in the heated train car, they can see their breath. The collar of Hajime’s purple sweater protrudes slightly from the neck of his thick snowboarding jacket, and his body is pressed close to Nagito, his legs across Nagito’s lap. His eyes are closed and his head bobs back and forth to the music. The warm yellow light from the ceiling makes his hair look more golden than brown. The world outside the windows is pitch-black, but occasionally Nagito can see a tree flash by. The soft rumble of the train is soothing, and he’s found himself nodding off more than once, but he’d rather stay awake and watch Hajime.

They share the train car with exactly two passengers. There’s an older man with wire-rimmed glasses and a laptop in his lap that keeps giving them an odd look that’s somewhere in between disapproval and – oddly enough – fear, and the girl at the very end of the car will occasionally make a tiny happy squeal as she looks up at them, and then she’ll unlock her phone and text her friends furiously. He smiles a little. He likes her. The guy…he doesn’t know.

He places a kiss on Hajime’s forehead, earning a smile from the other boy. In the distance, out the window, he can see the glow of city lights in the distance, tiny yellow circular spots through the snow falling outside. “Almost there,” he says, smiling. “You’ve really never ridden a train before?”

“Never. And I can’t remember the last time I went on vacation away from home.”

Nagito grins. “Then I’m honored I could come with you.”

“Come with me?” Hajime opens one eye and raises an eyebrow. “I think it’s the other way around. You practically dragged me out of my house after we had lunch and forced me to come.”

“Aren’t you excited, though?”

He laughs. “Admittedly, yes. Where are we even going, though?”

“You’ll see!”

Hajime smiles and shakes his head, tucking beneath Nagito’s chin and leaning against his chest, scooting forward so he’s fully in Nagito’s lap. “You’re a dork.”

“I know.” Nagito buries his nose in Hajime’s hair and watches the world outside. _I’ll go onward till I walk along with you,_ the woman’s voice croons in his earbud. He wraps his arms around Hajime’s waist. “And you’re wonderful.”

“I know,” Hajime says, and Nagito laughs.

 

They finally reach their stop, and Nagito nudges Hajime, who’s dozed off in his lap. They pause the music on Hajime’s phone and stagger onto the platform, rubbing their legs painfully. Nagito’s fell asleep half an hour ago, and he bounces on his toes as feeling returns to them in a surge of pins and needles. “Now where?”

Nagito just smiles and grabs his hand, hurrying out of the station with Hajime trailing behind him. Wreaths and Christmas lights line the dimly lit streets, and they walk in single file along the narrow path cut into snow down the middle of the sidewalk. They can hear music playing through most of the windows they pass by, muffled by thin panes of glass. A street vendor is selling hot cider in a square, and, shivering in the freezing cold and pressing close to each other for warmth, they hurry up to him. Nagito pays the man, and they cup their cider close to their chests, spreading out the fingers to get as much of their hands on the cups as they can.

“Are your parents coming home for Christmas?” Hajime asks as they shuffle away from the vendor’s stall.

Nagito shakes his head. “No, they’re off somewhere. I think they’re visiting my dad’s parents. I don’t really care, though. I’d much rather be here with you than listening to my dad rant about football and politics. What about your mom?”

“No…but she said I should have fun anyway. She said that if she can’t come see me she’s just a burden, and that if I wanted to spend Christmas with my boyfriend I could.” He shrugs, his gaze following an energetic-looking young woman run to catch up with her friends on the other side of the street.

Nagito frowns and looks over at him. He feels immediately guilty. At least he has both of his parents, and at least they’re both okay. “I would’ve gladly gone with you to see her. Then you would’ve gotten to spend it with both of us.”

Hajime shakes his head and turns to Nagito with a sad smile. “It’s okay. She was pretty adamant about me not going. I don’t think she wants me to see her like she is. Besides, I’m happy to be here with you, even if I don’t know what the hell we’re doing.” He laughs a little.

Nagito watches him for a moment, then wraps his arm around Hajime’s shoulders, hugging him close. “It’s not all that special,” he admits, smiling. “I just thought it’d be fun to get away for a little bit, and when I heard you’d never ridden a train before, I had to have you come. I was planning on leaving tomorrow morning, but if your mom’s not coming home…”

Hajime grins. “Let’s stay. This is fun.”

“Okay. Sounds good.”

“Where are we staying?”

Nagito kisses the curve of his ear. “It’s not much, but it’s still supposed to be a surprise! Patience, my love.”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “Alright, alright. Can we get some food? I’m starving.”

“Absolutely! We can do whatever you want. This is my big Christmas present to you, so it’s all up to you!”

“All up to me?” Hajime grins, any trace of his earlier sadness gone. “In that case…what’s the most expensive restaurant here?”

Nagito laughs. “You're pretty determined to burn a hole in my pocket, huh?”

“Aw, c’mon, you’ve got lots of money.” He smiles playfully and pulls out his phone. “Hey, Siri. What restaurants are around here?”

She thinks for a moment. “Here’s what I found.”

He scrolls through the options. “They’re all seafood.” He wrinkles his nose distastefully. “Gross. This isn’t even a fishing town.”

“I still don’t get why you don’t like seafood. Crab legs with butter and garlic are just about the best things you can eat.” Nagito flips through them, too. “Hey! Look! A sushi restaurant.”

“Sushi is just uncooked seafood.” Hajime elbows him. “Come on…”

“Oh! There’s a ‘fine dining’ place just around the corner. I dunno what that means, but I don’t think it’s fish.”

Hajime grins. “That’s more like it.”

They finish their cider as they head there and they both stand in the doorway as the rush of warm air blows their hair back. A couple of people waiting for their food give them dark looks, and they step in quickly, pulling the door shut. A young woman gives them a bright smile and tucks a pen into the strap of her apron as she approaches them. “Hello! How many?”

“Just us two,” Hajime says.

“Come with me!” She leads them to a table beside the window and hands them both menus. “Cold out there, huh?” she asks as she pours water into their glasses.

“Freezing,” Nagito says emphatically, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over the back of his chair. He keeps his scarf on, though. Hajime slumps into his chair. “It’s so warm,” he says contentedly, his head buried in his arms.

Nagito fishes an ice cube out of his glass of water and drops it into the back of Hajime’s collar. Hajime yelps and sits up with a jolt, twisting and clawing at his back frantically. “Fuck you, Nagito!”

Nagito howls with laughter, hugging his sides and bending over so his forehead rests on the table as his shoulders shake. Something freezing cold hits the back of his neck, and he shrieks. The people at the tables nearest to them give them bemused looks, and once they’ve both gotten the ice cubes out of their shirts, they give everyone else apologetic glance. Hajime whacks Nagito on the head with his silverware. “Ow!” He opens his menu and holds it in front of his face to shield from any further attacks.

Hajime flips through his. “Half of this is seafood! What the hell?”

“Well, some of it’s not.” He points. “Tomato basil soup sounds pretty good.”  
Hajime’s eyes light up. “Parmesan chicken!”

“Can I get you something to drink?” The woman from earlier stands with a platter held against her chest. They apparently hadn’t noticed her approach.

“That’d be great. I think we’re ready to order our food, too,” Nagito says.

She grins and holds out a pad and a pencil. “What would you like?”

“I’ll take the tomato basil soup and the ginger ale.” He looks over at Hajime.

“Can I have orange soda and parmesan chicken?”

“Of course!” She nods and walks off.

Their food comes surprisingly quickly, and they finish it off even faster. When they’re done, they sit back and sigh contentedly. Nagito pays and they leave, bracing themselves before stepping out into the cold once more.

“That was really good. Thanks,” Hajime says.

“Of course. It’s the least I could do. You tired now? We can head to where we’re staying.”

“I’m not tired, but – ” He yawns. “I’m pretty sleepy.”

“Alright. Follow me.” Nagito leads the way up a few blocks to a large three-story house and smiles.

Hajime frowns at him. “We’re staying in someone else’s house.”

“Uh-uh. It’s a bed and breakfast a woman started in her house. Come on.”

“It’s pretty late for a bed and breakfast, huh?” Hajime mumbles sleepily.

“Stay with me, baby. Almost there.” He leads Hajime inside and a tired-looking woman nods at him.

“Are you Nagito Komaeda?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Second floor, third door to the right. Bathroom’s through that door over there. Breakfast is at six-thirty.”

“Thank you.” He takes Hajime’s hand and goes up to the door she told him about. The moment they’re inside, Hajime collapses into bed and falls fast asleep, his clothes still on, on top of the covers. Nagito turns on the bedside lamp and gently pulls the blankets over Hajime. “Merry Christmas Eve,” he murmurs. Hajime’s only response is a quiet, breathy snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!   
> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! If there was something you liked or you thought I could've done better, please let me know! Any feedback is appreciated!  
> If you have a song you'd like me to write to for any character or pairing (I'll do Komahina, though, if you don't specify), I'd love to hear it! Thank you so much!  
> Also, today I stumbled across a Super Dangan Ronpa 2 band AU or something...? Where Hajime has like black hair and his bangs are rainbow and they're all punk and stuff and it's glorious? Is there a story for this? I'm already obsessed with it and I don't even know what the hell it is, but I'd like to! If you know anything about it, I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a comment explaining it to me!


End file.
